


Проклятье

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: О том, как важно помнить, что некоторые болезни и проклятья передаются воздушно-капельным путем.





	Проклятье

Румпельштильцхен был удивлен и приятно обрадован, когда после очередной ссоры сын сам подошел к нему мириться и, обхватив за шею, крепко поцеловал в щеку. Бэйлфаер отстранился, улыбаясь и выжидающе глядя на него. Но вдруг отшатнулся, испуганно глядя на собственные руки. Кожа на которых начала принимать золотоватый отблеск...  
\- А-а-а-а!!! - завопил он, хватаясь за голову. - Как так?! Не хочу!!!  
Румпельштильцхен растерянно заглянул в глаза сына, полные ужаса. Глаза нового Темного...  
\- Что произошло?.. - все же спросил он, хотя уже понял ответ.  
\- Я хотел поцелуем снять с тебя проклятье Темного! - истерично воскликнул Бэй. - А не сам в Темного превращаться!  
Всхлипнув, он упал на лавку, в отчаянии уставившись в одну точку.   
\- Я теперь сам чудовище... - причитал он, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. - Как я теперь жить буду?  
\- Как раньше... - попытался успокоить Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Но я Темный...  
\- Как и я, Бэй...  
\- Теперь мы оба чудовища!  
\- Это сделала наша любовь...  
Бэйлфаер оттолкнул отца и выбежал из дома. Но спустя буквально пару минут вернулся, весь дрожа и странно улыбаясь.  
\- Я превратил человека в кактус... - сообщил он нервно. - И мне... понравилось...  
Румпельштильцхен прижал его к себе, утешая в объятиях. Он помнил это ощущение, когда впервые используешь силу. Когда не можешь поверить, что обладаешь такой мощью...  
\- Мне страшно, папа... - прошептал Бэй, всхлипывая и вцепляясь в него.  
\- А мне нет, - улыбнулся отец, ласково поглаживая его волосы.  
\- Вдруг я всех людей в мире в кактусы превращу?  
\- Ну и что, зато будешь счастлив.  
\- Не хочу так...  
\- Привыкнешь, тебе понравится.  
Бэйлфаер только сильнее зарылся лицом в его одежду. Он совершенно не понимал, как теперь с этим жить.  
Первые несколько дней он боялся выходить из дома. А потом...  
Сколько бы он ни старался показать, что остался прежним, что никого не обидит - его обзывали монстром и боялись так же, как отца.  
Румпельштильцхен переживал за сына. Все же это были слишком большие перемены. Да и за магию нужно было платить...  
На энный день Бэйлфаер пришел к нему, неся в руках маленький пушистый цветущий кактус, и, поставив его перед отцом, игриво хихикнул.  
\- Ты был прав, папа, - с улыбкой произнес он, обнимая Румпельштильцхена за шею. - Прости меня.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бэй, - с нежностью отозвался отец, целуя его в шершавую чешуйчатую щеку.  
\- И я тебя, - радостно шепнул сын. - Теперь... я тебя понимаю...


End file.
